


Werewolf girls of Hope's Peak

by Cougar38



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Multi, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Reveal, Werewolf Transformation, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougar38/pseuds/Cougar38
Summary: Just a bunch of werewolf fics involved the girls of all three games (for now), along with cameos from other characters, with either 1 or 2 of them being a werewolfCharacters involved will be tagged in each chapterRequests Open! Check the first Chapter for more information!
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie, Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 13
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Request Notes!**

I should be able to do any of the girls from all three of the main games, along with Komaru. I just need the pairing/friendship and prompt. 

**What I won’t do:**

Smut

Major gore 

M/M (I’m better at writing F/F)

M/F (most ships at least.)

Cross Game Ships / Friendships (You can request but the chances of me actually writing them are lower. For the friendships, it’s easier if the two characters have some sort of bond already, so Headcanons are fine for those)

**What I will do:**

F/F!!!

Friendships (So it could be a M/F friendship but the female would have to be the werewolf since I’m overall more comfortable with writing them) 

Certain M/F ships like KaiMaki and KuzuPeko (You can ask if a certain ship is possible)

**Chapter Index:**

2 -> Mahiyoko  
3 -> Tenkangie (Mentioned TenMikoAngie)  
4 -> TenMikoAngie  
5 -> Yonameno


	2. Red Riding Hood - Mahiyoko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahiru wants to dress up as Red Riding Hood but needs someone to dress up as the Big Bad Wolf. Surprisingly, Hiyoko volunteers, leaving Mahiru confused. Why would Hiyoko be willing to dress up as a wolf out of all things?

Mahiru was really confused. She was going to dress up as Red Riding Hood and needed someone to be the Big Bad Wolf.

She had expected someone like Gundham or Nekomaru to volunteer. Instead, Hiyoko was the first to volunteer herself.

This was shocking because Hiyoko would  **never** under any circumstances, ever do such a thing. Yet, she did.

Now the question was  **why?**

Mahiru knew her girlfriend very well; She’d never agree to do something that “would remind her of that pig bitch”.

“Big sis, we’re going to be late. I don’t want to stay any longer with pig bitch!” She could clearly hear the distinct voice of the shorter girl from outside her door. Putting the red hood over her head, Mahiru was ready. Upon opening the door, she saw Hiyoko in her outfit, with her own set of werewolf ears and a tail along with fake fangs and claws; if she didn’t know this was an outfit, she’d guess Hiyoko was a werewolf.

‘She must have asked that Shirogane girl about the outfit, since she is the Ultimate Cosplayer.’ Mahiru thought to herself as she and Hiyoko walked towards the party.

**~***~~***~~***~**

“Hey Mahiru, I want to tell you something,” Hiyoko suddenly said as the party was coming to a close.

“What is it Hiyoko?” the redhead asked.

“J-just follow me.” she replied with a slightly embarrassed look as she turned away from Mahiru, it was at this moment that Mahiru swore she saw her girlfriend’s “tail” move.

**~***~~***~~***~**

“Hiyoko-chan, what are we doing in the middle of the forest?” Mahiru asked as Hiyoko dragged her towards a small clearing in the nearby forest.

“T-there’s a reason why I decided to dress up as the Big Bad Wolf.” The blonde replied as she looked up at the moon.

“What is it?”

“Um… you d-don’t mind m-me stripping r-right?” Upon hearing that, Mahiru went completely red in the face. Imagining her girlfriend completely naked in front of her also didn’t help; then again, they’d eventually… no! She couldn’t think those kinds of things

“Uhhhh… sure I guess? J-just make sure no one sees you,” the photographer stumbled over her words. Upon hearing that, Hiyoko immediately began taking off her costume before neatly folding them into one pile. Mahiru noticed that the blonde’s ears and tails had somehow stayed on.

“I-it’s just that, my ears, tails, fangs and claws… th-they are real…” The girl admitted.

‘Real? This means that-’ Mahiru thought to herself before being cut off by Hiyoko saying,

“I-I’m a werewolf…” Mahiru was shocked at this revelation, she’d never think in a million years that her girlfriend was a werewolf.

“I get it, you think I’m a monster, that’s fine. I’ll just leave.” Hiyoko said after an awkward silence between the two.

“Wait Hiyoko! It’s just that, I’d never think you would be a werewolf,” The redhead admitted as she grabbed Hiyoko by her shoulder.

“Th-thanks… you’re the first person I’ve ever told

“It’s fine, I go through this every month, it’s nothing much now.” The girl in question said as she closed her eyes before a bright light engulfed her; as it faded, she was fully transformed into her werewolf form. Her fur was the same color as her hair and her eyes were still the same bright orange colour.

“So uh… how did this happen?” Mahiru asked, worried that it may trigger the werewolf.

“It happened when I was like… 10. I was out with my Dad in the forest when we got attacked by some sort of giant wolf; but then I tripped because of my kimono so the wolf bit me when it put me in its mouth. Everything else was a blur but I remember the next morning waking up in the middle of the woods. But I definitely remember having teeth marks on my body for the next few days.” The blonde explained.

“My grandmother blamed it all on my dad so that was like the last time I ever really had the chance to hang out with him. I mean, I don’t blame her, if my grandchild suddenly went missing on a trip to the forest only to realise that they got taken away by some sort of giant wolf: of course I’d be terrified.” She continued.

“How did the rest of your family react to you being a werewolf?” The redhead pried some more

“Well actually…” The werewolf sheepishly started “It was a usual family gathering when my transformation started, like my first ever one. Everyone was worried and scared when I suddenly started shouting in pain; and they all avoided me like the plague the next few days, worried that I would suddenly transform and attack them. But eventually they got used to me, but most of them are still wary of me and really don’t like the thought of the heir being a werewolf.

It’s also kind of why I was a bitch to everyone. I was scared that if someone found out about my secret, they’d tell everyone else and soon everyone would be making fun of me for being a ‘Monster’ so as to speak. I decided that distancing myself from everyone would be the best for me. You were the first person I actually let myself be close to.” 

“Hiyoko, look. I don’t care if you are a werewolf or not. No matter what, I’ll always love you, you aren’t a monster alright?” Mahiru reminded her girlfriend as she snuggled up in her embrace. Hiyoko was barely taller than her as a human, but as a werewolf, she had grown quite a bit and was now two heads taller than her. This however, was perfect as Mahiru was completely covered in Hiyoko’s fur.

“I love you Mahiru.”

“I love you too Hiyoko”

  
  



	3. Training - Tenkangie (Mention TenMikoAngie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenko may or may not have gotten too engrossed in training with Angie. Guess that’s another person who knows she’s a werewolf. (TenMikoAngie, but mainly TenkAngie)

“Come on Angie! Just one more round.” Tenko pleaded with her girlfriend. She’d train with Himiko too but the girl was resting, again. Without much choice, the girl attempted to drag Angie by the wrist but it only got her to wince in pain.

“Tenko, your nails are kind of sharp…” Angie started, causing the girl in question to remove her hand from the girl’s wrist, only to look at it in shock.

“Ten-”

“Angie, get out of here. Now.” Angie was cut off by Tenko talking to her in a darker tone than usual.

“Tenko, what’s ha-”

“I said NOW” The girl roared, revealing her now sharper canines. A shout of pain erupted from her mouth as she arched her back, accompanied by the sounds of her bones popping and cracking. The Aikido Master’s now clawed fingers twitched with the temptation of just ripping off her crop top but Angie’s presence stopped her from doing so. 

Now on her knees, Tenko saw small hairs the same colour as her hair beginning to grow on the back of her hand; it quickly spread, soon completely covering her hands as paw pads grew on her palm, making it look more like a wolf’s paw. She clawed at her neck, trying to pull off her bell choker, leaving angry scratch marks as she pulled it off, an animalistic roar escaping from her mouth.

Pain and heat was all that she could feel as she felt her muscles swell and bulge, pulling at her already tight clothes. Tenko barely managed to keep her balance as she stood up once again, thanks to her more muscular upper body compared to her still more human lower body. That was quick to change as a ripping sound could be heard, claws now ripping the front of the Aikido Master’s socks, causing to kick off her sandals in return.

‘Fuck it,’ Tenko really couldn’t care less about what Angie thought of her at that moment as she tugged at her crop top with her clawed hands, eventually ripping the shirt off her body, quickly followed by her unclasping her bra, letting the remaining fabric fall to the ground as she now stood bare-chested. She was about to repeat the process for her skirt when a sharp pain interrupted her train of thoughts, causing Tenko to hunch over in pain, knees bent. She could feel the elastic of both her underwear and her skirt being stretched by what was soon going to be her tail; thus, she began to pull at her skirt, falling on her side as she pulled her skirt downwards, using her still human legs to kick it off.

Tenko shut her eyes in pain, Kami did she hate her low pain tolerance, and when she opened them again, her iris and pupil shrank as her sclera turned pitched black in colour, making her light green eyes now stand out even more. Her whole upper body was now completely covered in fur, any remainder of her clothes now on the ground. Her legs finally began to change, muscles bulging and growing as fur began to spread along them.

“!!!” A rush of air invaded the girl’s lungs as her tail shot out, ripping her underwear and leaving her basically nude. By then, most of her body was covered in fur, her socks were almost completely destroyed as she tugged at her hair ribbons, letter her hair free as it stuck to her body, becoming more of a mane. Tenko took off her headband and pinwheel and threw them aside before covering her face, the final changes occurring. 

‘Hurts… so… much…’ her bones rearranged themselves and began to push outwards, all while fur slowly covered more and more of her face; her ears twitched as they became more pointed before growing in size. She growled and groaned as her face became more of a snout, letting out one last roar as she finished her transformation.

‘Need… to stay… in control…Angie… here…’ Tenko’s thoughts were a mess as she held back her urges to go wild, especially since Angie was in the room and she didn’t want to harm her girlfriend, let alone accidentally turn her into a werewolf.

It was then when she felt someone’s arms around her neck; opening her eyes, the Aikido Master realised that it was Angie. Her head was on Tenko’s shoulder as her left hand ruffled the fur on Tenko’s head. 

“A-angie…?” She mumbled, voice far from recognition.

“Shhhh… it’s alright Tenko,” The artist replied.

“Y-you’re not scared of Tenko?” 

“Angie has seen many other creatures before too! So Tenko being a werewolf doesn’t bug Angie at all!” 

“That’s… nice…” Tenko was exhausted, she didn’t know whether it was from the transformation or from the amount of training she had just done. So, she just laid down in her lab, with Angie now lying on her, arms still around her waist.

  
  



	4. Drawing - TenMikoAngie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since Angie found out about Tenko being a werewolf, she’d always been interested in drawing her. What neither expected was Himiko accidentally walking into the drawing session, also seeing Tenko’s werewolf form. (TenMikoAngie)

“Would Tenko mind if Angie drew her in her werewolf form?” Angie asked Tenko, who was momentarily stunned but quickly recovered upon realising that it was just Angie. A month had passed since Angie found out about Tenko being a werewolf, so the latter’s transformation was going to happen again.

“But what about Himiko?” The girl in question asked.

“Kami says that we can do it at night when she's restoring her MP!”

“I guess it’s fine?”

**~***~~***~~***~**

“Angie, are you sure no one is going to find Tenko suspicious?” Tenko asked as the duo walked towards Angie’s lab. They had expected Himiko to fall asleep fast but the girl took much longer than expected. As a result, Tenko was wearing a bathrobe over her usual outfit hiding any werewolf features until they got to Angie’s lab.

Upon reaching, Tenko immediately took off her clothes, leaving herself completely naked, not wanting a repeat of what happened the previous time. Thank goodness she had multiple sets, otherwise she’d be in big trouble.

Closing her eyes, Tenko shifted into her werewolf form; thankfully they were on time so Tenko didn’t need to worry about having to go through her whole transformation. Even so, no one would suspect it’s her; especially when a girl called  **Miu Iruma** exists.

“So uh, what does Tenko do?” 

“Just sit here and Angie will do the rest!” Tenko nodded as she sat in the middle of Angie’s Lab as the Ultimate Artist began to draw her.

“Um, Angie… how long is Tenko going to be in this pose?” The werewolf asked, itching to move. As a human, sitting still was already bad enough; but as a werewolf it was even more annoying, Tenko really wanted to go and run around but she didn’t dare disturb her girlfriend.

“You have to be patient Tenko! This takes time.” Angie reassured her.

‘And she’s the Ultimate Artist, just what is she even drawing?’ The Ultimate Aikido Master thought to herself as she casually flicked her tail (that, she was grateful for.).

**~***~~***~~***~**

“A-angie? Wh-what are you doing?” Tenko asked as she weirded out by the tanner girl suddenly touching her chest. Despite all her fur and muscles, the shape of her breasts were still visible. That was one thing she hated about having big ones, as a werewolf they don’t shrink, just get covered with fur and are less obvious because of all her muscles, but that didn't mean one couldn’t see the shape of them.

‘Everything will be fine as long as Himi-’ Tenko’s thoughts were cut off by the door to Angie’s lab opening

“Tenko? Angie? Are you guys in h-” Himiko couldn’t finish her sentence upon seeing the scene occurring in front of her.

‘You have to be kidding me.’

**~***~~***~~***~**

**Himiko**

When Himiko woke up, why? She didn’t know why. But what was definitely suspicious was Tenko and Angie both missing, no note or anything. Turning on her phone, Himiko texted the group chat.

**~***~~***~~***~**

**Chat: Just a buncha gays (and a few straights)**

**Time: 12:43 am**

24k magic in the air: has anyone seen Tenko and Angie?

Machined Hoe: why?

24k magic in the air: well, we are supposed to be having a sleepover but I don’t see them anywhere, and there’s no note saying where either of them went

Machined Hoe: oh, so u wanna fuck 'em?

Child Caregiver but edgy: Miu. What the  **fuck**

Machined Hoe: :P

Child Caregiver but edgy: Well, I think I remember seeing the two of them walking to Angie’s lab…

Child Caregiver but edgy: Albeit, Tenko was wearing a bathrobe over her clothes.

24k magic in the air: ok thanks, nyeh.

**~***~~***~~***~**

Listening to what Maki said, Himiko walked out of the room and towards her (one of her) girlfriend’s lab. What she didn’t expect when opening the door was to see a werewolf in the middle of it, with Angie feeling all over its chest.

“Oh Himiko! Angie didn’t expect you to wake up!”

“Who is that?” The redhead asked, pointing to the werewolf, who seemed partially embarrassed at being seen with Angie feeling them

“Oh that’s just-” Before the white-haired girl could even mutter a single letter of their name, her mouth was covered by a furry hand.

‘Please don’t look around, please don’t look around, please don't-’ Tenko thought to herself as she continued to cover Angie’s mouth.

“Y-you don’t need to know who I am, i-it’s not important,” Tenko lied, in hopes of getting Himiko out of the room so that she could finally remove her hand from Angie's mouth. 

'Although... Himiko is bound to ask about me in the morning once she gets the chance to even if we manage to distract her and make her leave Angie's lab' Tenko thought to herself.

“Tenko? I-is that you?” Himiko could barely mutter as she saw a pile of what seemed to be the Aikido Master's clothes along with a bathrobe in the corner. Her question was quickly answered as the werewolf removed their, or should she say her hand from Angie’s mouth.

“Uh, T-Tenko can explain…” the werewolf was barely able to form a sentence, tail flicking.

Ok, that explains what was happening when she walked in.

“Wait, Angie is almost done with her artwork! Just wait a few minutes.” The white-haired girl said as she quickly returned to her canvas.

**~***~~***~~***~**

“Woah, that’s so cool,” Tenko said in awe as she looked at what Angie had drawn, her tail flicking excitedly; it was of a drawing of Tenko half transformed into a werewolf, ready to attack someone (most likely a guy because she’d never attack a girl). 

“I agree…nyeh...” Himiko sleepily agreed.

“Himiko-san is everything alright?” Angie asked upon noticing the girl’s sleepy look.

“Just… running low on MP… again…”

“Then you can lie on Tenko! I mean, we are kind of stuck in Angie’s lab until Tenko transforms back...” The Aikido Master offered.

“Thanks… nyeh…” Himiko said as she quickly laid down and fell asleep on Tenko’s chest.

“Angie will join too!” The white-haired girl said as she walked towards Tenko and laid down on her chest. Quickly, the trio were asleep, with Himiko and Angie in Tenko’s arms.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, a 2-part one, a continuation of the previous chapter. Probably won't be THAT many of these


	5. Potion - Yonameno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Angie and Tenko were at a loss at what to do. Blame Ouma and his dumb prank which completely changed Himiko’s potion and turned her into a werewolf. (Yonameno)

“Uh Angie, what are we supposed to do with Himiko?” Tenko asked as the two looked at the creature currently lying on Angie; they were pretty sure that was Himiko. Most of its fur was the same shade of red as her hair and they found her leaving the bathroom where all of the smaller girl’s clothes were; albeit they were mostly torn and ripped.

**Earlier…**

Himiko wasn’t feeling well at all. Was it the potion she made? It couldn’t be, right? It was supposed to be a growth potion.  **Supposed to be** .

She didn’t know what she was feeling, hot? But the air conditioner was currently at  **_18_ ** degrees and Himiko could feel herself sweating.

‘Hopefully, it’s just a fever-like what Angie and Tenko hope it to be,’ she thought about the two girls currently waiting outside her door or guarding in Tenko’s words. 

The magician dragged her feet along the floor towards her bathroom, maybe she just needed to take a quick shower. Taking off her top, Himiko was about to continue removing her clothes when she felt herself start to shake.

“N-nyeh?” Feeling a slight pain in her fingers, Himiko turned her palm towards her to check it out; only to see thick black claws slowly growing from underneath her fingernails. Upon closer inspection, she also noticed some small red hairs the same shade as her hair were beginning to grow on the back of her hand. 

‘The potion shouldn’t be doing this right?’ It was also at this time when the redhead noticed other changes happening to her; her arm muscles seemed to be growing as the veins became more profound all along her arms. Looking into the mirror, Himiko could only gasp in shock as she saw her ears twitch as they became more pointed in shape, more like those of a wolf.

A roar escaped from her mouth as her canines sharpened and her spine began to push out; a light layer of red fur already covering both her arms. The magician scratched the top of her chest as a thick layer of black fur began to grow around her neck. Falling to her knees, Himiko groaned in pain, her tail beginning to push at her shorts.

“Ngah…” she could barely whimper through all the pain, her shoulder blades pushing out as thick black claws also began to grow from under her toenails. Loud cracking sounds were heard as she arched her back backwards, causing the magician to cry in pain; the whole upper half of her body was mostly covered in red fur, excluding the neck area where a thicker layer of black fur was, along with her stomach area.

“Please… stop this…” this time around, her leg muscles were beginning to grow in size, with fur slowly growing all over. A loud ripping sound was heard as her tail shot out, causing her already tight shorts to begin to rip. Unable to deal with the pain from the tight fabric, Himiko ripped it off with her claws, leaving her completely nude.

A low growl came out from her mouth as the final changes began to occur. Her now ruffled red hair began to grow and reach her back as the ends faded to black. Small teardrops fell from her eyes as she shut them in pain; her bones pushing out, forming a muzzle as fur completely covered her face. With one final roar, Himiko’s transformation was over.

Exhausted and pretty much unaware of what she was currently doing, the werewolf fumbled for the doorknob of the toilet but ended up slamming the door open; only to notice 2 blurry figures in her room. One of which was saying something: You? Men? Yume? 

“Angie, a-are you really sure that’s Yumeno-san?” Himiko was finally able to decipher what she was trying to say and also was able to think clearly.

“Welllll it looks like her but Angie also doesn’t know,”

“...” Himiko tried to reply to her girlfriend but all that came out was a soft growl instead. Himiko wanted to say something but, overcome with exhaustion, she collapsed onto Angie’s lap, tail lightly flicking.

**~***~~***~~***~**

When Himiko woke up again, she realised she was back in her own bed (and naked), a small letter on her nightstand.

_ Hey Himiko, _

_ You fell asleep really fast last night after what happened to you so we tucked you in :D _

_ -Angie and Tenko _

_ PS You look cute as a werewolf - Angie _

_ PPS Tenko has gone to beat up Kokichi for messing up ur potion :)) - Also Angie _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: For those who read it earlier I apologise for putting up the wrong summary (which is for a chapter I haven't finished yet). I seriously need to pay attention more to what goes on my clipboard


End file.
